


Self-Restraint (Or Lack Thereof)

by Pandemic



Series: Han Solo Wants You All To Get Back To Work [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Han Solo is the grumpy manager who secretly loves all these crazy fuckers, M/M, They all work in a gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandemic/pseuds/Pandemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know that yoga pose stretches out the inner groin.” Snap whispers with a sly smile, and Poe chokes on air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Restraint (Or Lack Thereof)

Poe would like, for the record, to claim that what happened next was not nearly as obviously stupid and clumsy as it apparently was (for Jessika’s retelling became wilder, and wilder, and more embellished the more she told it. And honestly, that girl had miss a serious calling as an actress for the drama she injected into it).

But, as it stands, the man who has always been an incredibly suave and smooth operator ~~Stop laughing Snap it is true~~ , managed to walk into a wall after _possibly_ watching the new personal trainer at the gym work through a series of yoga poses ending in the tittibhasana.

“But _how_ -“ Poe chokes out later, having shaken off the mortification that inevitably resulted from embarrassing yourself in front of someone so disgustingly attractive you thought you’d never be able to be seen in public again.

“He’s the new trainer.” Jessika speaks, voice smug, exchanging a glance with Snap and for _fuck’s sake_ these arrogant little gits would be the death of him.

“That doesn’t explain how he was able to do _that-_ “ Poe nearly inhales the straw he’s drinking out of as he remembers those lithe hips, the flex of his biceps as his arms bore the weight of, _shit,_ his whole fucking body as it contorted off the ground.

Fuck, how do you breathe? Is it out then in? When do you exhale?

The team watch him with amusement, not used to seeing their usually very proficient team leader so out of his depth. He regains his equilibrium slowly, feeling ready to engage with the world again without making a fool of himself.

“You know that yoga pose stretches out the inner groin.” Snap whispers with a sly smile, and Poe chokes on air.

* * *

 

 _Man the fuck up Dameron,_ Poe thinks to himself as he walks slowly into the gym the next day, prepared for his morning shift, _you work in a gym, and you know what an attractive man looks like._

He feels better after his internal pep talk, and strides to the front desk with a swing in his step, shifting his sunglasses up into his curls.

Obviously, this all goes to complete shit when he sees the new instructor leaned up against the side of the desk, all sharp angles and lean muscle. Poe promptly trips up over thin air and would have probably knocked himself out on the side of the desk had it not been for a set of arms reaching out to hold him up without a second thought.

A set of _incredibly strong arms_ that barely betrayed a tremor of the exertion involved in holding up a fully grown man.

Poe righted himself slowly, and wanted to think that perhaps the arms holding him took a fraction too long to let go?

“Thanks buddy that could have been a fun trip to A&E.” Poe blurts some words out, unsure of what his mouth is going to spit out until the syllables are out there waving at him in defiance.

Yoga boy, this shock of dark chocolate that just looked beyond stunning against the white shock of his gym top, was smirking at him, amusement flashing around the corners of his eyes. “It’s alright, I’d have been willing to perform mouth to mouth should it have been needed.” His voice is so deep Poe feels like he could just _swim_ in it, and hold on was he just hit on? By the beautiful personal trainer whose biceps are probably bigger than Poe’s _head_ on closer inspection?

Jessika chokes back a laugh from where she is sat behind the desk watching the whole interaction, and Poe knows this entire thing will be relayed throughout the entirety of Force Gym within the hour, curse their group WhatsApp chat.

“Uh-“ Poe stammers, unable to speak, words sitting at the edge of his throat.

“Ah, there’s my first client. Chat to you later I hope.” Yoga man’s voice is like melted _sin_ JFC how is Poe supposed to function, and he doesn’t think he’s imagining a slight exaggeration in the swing of his hips as he walks away toward a girl Poe thinks he has seen around before.

“I’m fucked, Jess.” Poe moans, “I’m well and truly fucked.”

“I think it’s more like you _want_ to be well and truly fuc-“ Jessika doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Mr. Solo, their manager, takes this time to yell from his office about how he doesn’t pay his workers to stand around and ogle the new staff and if he gets a sexual harassment suit slapped on him he will make them scrub the men’s toilets with a toothbrush.

So standard Monday morning behaviour.

* * *

 

“I need to swap shifts with you.” Poe ~~begs~~ asks really nicely and politely without a hint of shame because he is not desperate, next day in the staff room.

“In your dreams.” Ello snorts, and Poe remembers how much he hates everyone that isn’t him.

“I will do your senior Aquafit classes for the next two weeks if you give me your shifts for this week.” Poe pleads, because at this point he knows he is pathetic and he can’t do anything about it but accept it.

“Oh this is serious then, what’s got you so het up?” Ello asks with a sly grin.

“You know what the answer is you little conniving bast-“

“Hey guys you don’t mind telling me where the staff showers are?” A new voice interjects from behind the pair, and both turn with a swivel, which for Poe almost ends in a stagger to the ground at the sight of sheer _beauty_ before him.

Man-who-is-more-flexible-than-should-be-possible stands there, a sweaty hot mess, rubbing a towel to his damp forehead. This movement causes his sweat soaked t-shirt to ruck up and cling to every beautiful angle across his chest. Poe’s gaze gets caught by a daring little trickle of sweat that drips slowly and tantalizingly down the happy trail and slides out of sight into his shorts. Cotton shorts, which by the way do incredibly little to hide the fact that Yoga ~~boy~~ man, is packing some serious heat in his pants.

Is it just Poe or is it suddenly like fifteen hundred degrees hotter?

“They- he- showers-“ Poe gasps out until Ello takes pity and speaks for them both.

“Out the door and two doors down on the left.” Ello smiles widely, eyes calculating and hold up this man is _Poe’s_ and he will be the only one allowed to fantasize about him thank you very much, “The staff showers are huge, big enough for two really.” She continues, and for god’s sake she couldn’t be more obvious if she stripped right here and now.

“For two you say? Will have to bear that in mind.” Yoga ~~boy~~ _man_ grins, a slow and wide smile that cracks his face in half, “Thanks for that, I could get lost in this place.”

Yoga man pads softly away, and the look Ello fixes Poe with is entirely unfair.

* * *

 

So, Poe thinks that with that, this should be the end of him making a total idiot of himself in front of the ridiculously hot trainer. The mid-shift doesn’t tend to see much activity, which is why he had begged for it. The elderly, or students, were the ones who would turn up during the day – neither of which had the desire or the funds to be pursuing one on one training.

He had thought he was safe.

_(And he could almost hear Jessika cackling madly from a distance)_

So he is sat at the reception desk a week or so later, seeing how many water bottles he can stack upon each other before they fall (total currently standing at 6, because _hey_ , it’s a slow day at the gym), when a girl barely into her twenties if that comes bounding up to the desk.

“Rey Skywalker here for a training session? Hey, cool tower!” she is practically bouncing on her toes, face a wreath of smiles and Poe can’t help but grin along with her.

“No worries let me just check you in.” He goes to turn to the touchscreen system behind the desk, when he hears the automatic doors swish open once more, and a squeal from the girl previously stood by the desk.

“Finn!” she cries, and when Poe turns back he nearly catapults underneath the desk in shame. _It’s yoga man._ Looking positively delectable in a grey vest and tracksuit bottoms, sunglasses hanging from the centre of the vest, dragging it just low enough for Poe to spot some errant chest hair.

Okay, _down boy._

“Rey! I didn’t realise you were booking on.” He smiles fondly at the girl, throwing an arm round her shoulder and _no,_ of course Poe isn’t jealous. Why would he be jealous?

“Thought you could whip me into shape, teach me a few pointers.” Rey giggles, and ~~yoga man~~ Finn rolls his eyes.

“I’m going to be pinned to the ground by this one faster than I can say ‘I give up’” Finn mutters conspiratorially to Poe, and of course Poe has to ruin a perfect moment to strike up a conversation with this Adonis by knocking down his water bottle statue with a flail of his right arm, soaking his uniform in the process.

Finn and Rey laugh so hard Poe thinks he sees tears dripping down Finn’s face, and Solo makes an appearance long enough to yell, “For fuck’s sake wet t-shirt contests are for personal time only, not on duty Dameron!”

Still, Poe made Finn laugh, so he will take it as a win.

And later, when Poe makes the mistake of strolling past the gym studio when Finn is halfway through a vrscikasana and proceeds to get a boner so fast he has to sit down due to the blood rushing away from his head to his dick, he will try pretend that what he feels for Finn is  _of course_ totally and utterly platonic.

* * *

 

Poe doesn’t know how it happens, but they all fall into a very easy friendship from that point on. Water bottles acting as a catalyst, Finn will come into work ten minutes early to hang round reception desk, or the office within the gym. He’ll exchange easy insults with Jess, dry wit with Snap and just grin at anything that comes out of Poe’s mouth.

Which, more often than not, seems to be inane babble orientating itself around how Poe clearly didn’t get enough socialisation as a child. Seriously, Poe isn’t sure why Finn keeps smiling at him like that.

“Hold on, who on earth is _that._ ” Jessika snaps Poe out of his reverie with a jolt. Finn is sprawled out on the bean bag across from him, long limbs stretched out and if Poe was a little braver he might let his legs uncurl and tangle with Finn’s own. But he’s not so he will sit quietly and fold into himself.

“That? Oh that’s Rey, we train together a lot.” Finn smiles and waves madly at Rey, who breaks out into the biggest grin possibly and waves back so frantically Poe thinks she might bowl over with it.

“Oh,” Jessika goes quiet a second, something rather unusual for the usual unflappable yoga instructor, “So, you guys like… together or something?”

Poe holds his breath, going still to hear the answer.

Finn fixes Jess with such a horrified look, “You – Rey – Me?” he guffaws, “Oh my god I have to tell her you said that she will laugh herself stupid! We are more like brother and sister.” Finn can’t stop laughing in between words of his explanation, and the relief that hits Poe is like a wave. When Finn eventually stops, he hits Jess with a knowing smirk, “I’m the wrong type for her anyway.”

“What? Gorgeous?” Poe blurts out and instantly wants to reach out and fist the words back into his mouth. Finn’s smile goes small and soft, and Poe could swear he saw a hint of a blush trembling round his cheeks.

“No, male.” Finn laughs, “And she’s female, so she’s not right for me either.”

And with that bombshell, he slaps the palms of his hands against his _beautifully muscular_ thighs and walks out to hug the tiny Skywalker.

“Well we are utterly, utterly fucked.” Jessika mutters, and Poe can’t help but agree.

* * *

 

In hindsight, Poe should have known that the terrible two were planning something. They look far too fucking smug to just have had a good day.

But it is Poe’s birthday, so he feels amazing, and Finn gifted him this stunning jacket to replace the one Finn has all but stolen from Poe’s own closet.

To be fair, it had been a late shift at the gym, Finn stuck training a guy who clearly didn’t want to listen to him about proper form and technique and just wanted to lift massive. Poe had walked him out, the pair of them strolling home chatting about anything and everything before he caught Finn shivering out of the corner of his eye.

Without thinking he’d swung his spare jacket round Finn’s shoulders, ignoring the man’s protests.

_“Keep it… It suits you.” Poe’s voice hit a note just that little bit too honest, and in the quiet moment that followed he wondered whether this was that moment. But a car roaring past ruined anything that could have been, leaving Poe cursing he hadn’t acted sooner._

So Finn is wonderful and Poe doesn’t know how much longer he can bury these feelings that had started as pure lust but that have morphed and shifted when Poe wasn’t looking into genuine, honest-to-God, affection that he doesn’t know what to do with.

Back to the matter at hand. Rey and Jessika had refused to give Poe their presents at the party, stating it ‘a surprise’ and ‘it needs to be given in the moment, don’t question us’.

Poe had forgotten about it until the end of his next shift at Force. Finn strode in just as Poe was gearing up to go him, and Poe could feel his face split into a grin a mile wide.

“Finn! I thought you were off today?”

Finn rubbed the back of his neck, “I did too, but some random client phoned up a few days ago asking for this specific time. Wouldn’t give me a name or anything but paid extra up front so who am I to say no?”

Poe absolutely did not get distracted by the sliver of skin the movement of Finn’s arm granted, of course not. “Ah… I haven’t seen anyone turn up yet, sorry bud.” A flash of movement catches at the corner of his eye, and there, grinning like the cats who got the cream, are Jessika and Rey.

The little shits are giving him the thumbs up, and when Poe pretends to ignore them and not comprehend their meaning, they come in past the automatic doors and laugh.

“This is your birthday gift present from us Dameron!” they cackle together, and Poe wants to set them both on fire.

“We booked you a few sessions with our one and only incredibly talented Finn! He’ll get you working right.” Jessika winks.

“Straighten out the kinks.” Rey adds.

“Ride you hard.”

“Get you sweaty.”

“Work you up.”

“Make you walk funny.”

“ **Alright that’s enough children.** ” Finn speaks, voice demanding, and Poe thinks he sees a blush rising to the other man’s cheeks, “So shall we go start?”

Finn’s voice has gone quiet on the last few syllables, fingers of his right hand clenching and unclenching in a nervous tic Poe has never really seen directed at himself. Shit, the guy is _nervous._

Poe is screwed.

* * *

 

The gym is practically empty when they step through, making the tension that has suddenly appeared between the two all the more palpable.

“So-“ Finn chokes out, “If we maybe start on some stretches? Test out your flexibility.” And Poe decides if this is the way he is going to die then fuck it he’s lead a good life.

They move onto the yoga mats and Poe moves through some basic stretches. He’s flexible enough, not nearly to the same level Finn is, but enough that he doesn’t embarrass himself. Or at least, he doesn’t until he realises that performing a stretch incorrectly leads to Finn’s warm and _ever so large_ hands guiding him into the correct place with a touch at the hips, a brush at the arms, a glance at the upper chest.

It’s an exercise in self-restraint Poe didn’t know he possessed when he then begins to perform every single move wrong simply to get more of Finn’s hands on him. And he doesn’t think he is wrong in thinking Finn’s touches are becoming more bold. A guide at the hips has his fingertips straying over the curve of his ass. Poe barely holds back a groan when Finn’s left hand glides up the inside of his thigh just a touch too close to the danger zone to be decent for client-instructor propriety.

“So, shall we move onto some weights now?” Finn’s voice is husky, practically broken, and Poe doesn’t give a shit about any sort of training programme.

“Or we could just go back to my place instead?” he suggests, voice wicked and dark, and Finn’s eyes become massive pools in the middle of his face.

“Oh _god_ yes.”

They ignore the high-fives Rey and Jess exchange as they rush out, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://www.youaremylodestar.tumblr.com).
> 
> Expect a rather filthy epilogue to follow within the next few days my darlings. I also might continue this 'verse in general so stay tuned.


End file.
